Christmas Ribbons
by Miss Queen B
Summary: It was her first Christmas and already, Haya didn't think much of the Holiday but will Antauri and a misunderstanding show her the true meaning of Christmas? Oneshot. Please R&R.


**Miss Queen B****: Ok, for some reason after being a member of fanficion for nearly three years, I have yet done a holiday story. So here it is, my first Christmas one-shot. **

**Note:**** To all who had read Tiger Priestess's fic, "Secret Santa," my fic takes place before and after her fic. So if there's any confusion, read back on her story. I did change a few things but tried my very hardest to keep her story the same. So I'm sorry Tiger Priestess if I mess up your story in any way. **

**Plus****: I do not own any Oc's mention in this story or the characters on SRMTHFG but Haya and Bronze is all mine.

* * *

**

**Christmas Ribbons**

"_Christmas is doing a little something extra for someone."--Charles Schulz_

_December 20_

"Haya, are you listening to me"

Silence

"Haya"

"What" She said, looking at her babysitter grimly.

The black monkey, she shared a rather hatful yet respectful bond with, stared at her while waiting for her answer. "Were you just talking to me" she asked.

Antauri sighs and tugs at his black and sliver color scarf he was wearing, "I said since you're going to come to our Christmas party, I was wondering if you want to participate in our Secret Santa Drawing"

"What's that" she asked.

This was her first Christmas and everything was new to her and already she didn't think much of the holiday. What kind of holiday is it where you have to be nice and sappy to get gifts. She could easily be herself and still get something since she has the money. But Bronze, on the other hand, loves Christmas to the fullest and if she wanted to get a Christmas present she had to listen to the teenager and be good.

"It's when we get a bowl full of little slips of paper. Each paper had a name and whoever's name you pick out of the bowl you have to buy them a gift."

It sounded like one of those cheesy games Bronze told her about. She was a little bitter at Bronze for making her have her first Christmas with the Hyper Force. Bronze was invited to a Party at the Collector Convention Club and since Haya was banned from there (_after destroying irreplaceable art the last time she was invited_) she couldn't go. Bronze promise her they were have a small Christmas party when she gets back.

"So what you're saying whoever picks my name has to buy me a gift" Haya asked.

"And you do the same" He asked.

Haya grinned, "I feel sorry for the poor sap who picks me," then laughed.

A cold gust of wind blew causing Antauri to shiver a bit. Just because it never snows in Shuggazoom doesn't mean it never gets cold. With that, he pulled off his scarf and wrapped it around Haya who flinched a bit.

"Hey, what are you doing" She asked.

"It's cold and I don't want you to catch a cold" He said.

"I'm fine, I have fur to keep me warm" she said.

"Sorry, just looking out for you since that's what babysitters do" He said, smiling.

They walked in silence down the street for a while looking at all the Christmas decorations and food in the stores' display windows. "So what do you want for Christmas" He asked.

"What's it to you" Haya asked.

"Nothing, I'm just curious because if you've been good then Santa will bring you that thing you always wanted."

"Don't tell me you actually believe the fat guy in a red suit myth because that's clearly impossible and that's coming from a girl having her first Christmas"

"Well, in case he dose exists, what do you want for Christmas" Antauri asked again.

Haya sighed, "If you must know I want a ribbon"

"A Ribbon" Antauri said with a raise brow, "is that all"

"Not just a ribbon, The Ribbon" Haya said, grabbing him by the tail and dragging him to "Sandy's Rich Ribbons and Fabrics" store and right in the display window was a large bow-like ribbon. "The Starry Night Ribbon" She said, standing on her hind legs to press her paws on the window.

"The Starry Night Ribbon" Antauri said, looking at it.

"Yes, rich dark-blue fabric hand sworn with a gentle and soft pattern and sprinkle with twenty karat gold glitter to give it that starry like illusion. They only make twenty feet of it every year which is enough for eight ribbons"

"If it's that rare then it has to be very expensive" He said.

"Of course, and thanks to this stupid holiday, Bronze cut me off from buying things so I can't get it" she growled, "they'll be all gone by the end of Christmas"

"I never thought you actually like something like ribbons" Antauri smirked, "I mean with your status and all"

"Call it a guilty pleasure" Haya said, as they continue on with their walk down the street."So who else is going to be at the party" Haya asked.

"Just a few friends, I know Midnight and Zin will be there"

"Cool, hopefully, I get one of them as my secret santa, they would know what to get me" Haya said.

"And I know Xel, Kai and you-know-who will be there" Antauri chuckled.

Haya glared at him.

* * *

_December 21_

"So why do you have a stupid plant hanging on the door" Haya asked Antauri while the others and the soon-to-be party guest were picking names from the fish bowl.

"It's called a mistletoe, Haya" Antauri said.

"Ok, so why do you have a mist-le-toe on the door"

"Oh my word, are you that naive not to know what a mistletoe is" Sprx said, laughing and messing up Haya's mane, "that's so cute"

Three large lumps form on Sprx's head from Midnight, Zin and Eclyps and glared at him while Nova walked over with the fish bowl. "I was only kidding," Sprx said, reaching in and grabbing a name from the bow.

"Yeah, right" Zin said, pulling a slip of paper out of the bowl.

"Next time we'll stuff a bag full of coal down your throat" Midnight said, grabbing a name from the bowl as well.

"Always making fun of my kind, you don't see me laughing at your monkey-robotic species" Eclyps said, as Nova handed him a name since his paws were too big to reach into the bowl.

"Hey, Eclyps, what name did you get" Kai shouted from the other side of the Command Center.

"Excuse me" the white tiger said, and walked over to Kai.

Haya blushed a little, she can understand her friends sticking up for her but why Eclyps? It was properly a tiger thing to him. "So, can somebody tell me what a mistletoe is," She asked.

"Oh, it's one of those not-necessary romantic thing on Christmas" Nova said, with a disgusted look, "when two people stand under it they have to kiss each other"

"Really, wow, that is a rather not-necessary romantic thing" Haya said, "yuck"

"Are you kidding, it's one of the best Christmas Traditions of all time, right Nova" Sprx said, with a grin and sexy eyes

"I think those bumps on your head are finally getting to you Sprx" Nova said.

Sprx sighed, "I'll be right back, for some reason I need an icepack"

"Oh, it's your turn to pick out a name" Nova said, lowering the bowl to Haya.

Haya reached in and grabbed a name out of the bowl, "Now, remember, don't tell anyone" Nova said, and turned to Antauri, "your turn"

Antauri grabbed a name from the bowl and Nova went over to Chiro and Gibson. Haya looked at the slip of paper. S.P.R.X-77 was printed on the paper in bold, red, fancy letters. "Honestly, what are the odds of this happening" She said to herself quite loudly and grimly.

"Indeed" Antauri said as he stared at the slip of paper with Haya's name on it in bold, blue, fancy letters.

* * *

_December 22_

"You got Sprx of all monkeys" Zin said, laughing before stuffing his face full of popcorn.

Bronze allowed Haya to invite her friends over for a small get together plus to help her decorate her apartment. After months of hard work school was out and Bronze closed the shop early so she can spend some time with her small family.

While she was in the kitchen cooking a nice meal for the three plus two with her Grandfather, Haya, Zin and Midnight were decorating the tree.

"Yeah, as much as I wish he would drown, I still have to do the . . . N. . . . n. . . . positive thing and buy him a gift"

"What are you going to get him," Midnight asked as he wrapped the tree with Christmas lights. "My little ponies dolls"

Zin laughed as he hangs red ornaments, "like that pink pony name Creampuff"

Haya jumped on top of Zin's head and pointed to the top while holding on the Christmas Star. Zin activated his jetpack and flew up to the top of the tree, "you know that's not a bad idea" Haya said, putting the star up.

"If you want we can visit the stores tomorrow to buy presents" Midnight said, "after all, since I have a bit of money here and there I guess I can buy you two a gift"

"Aw, how thoughtful of you, Middy" Haya said, sarcastically, "and all this time I thought you didn't care"

"Likewise" Zin said, landing back on the ground and Haya jumped off of his head.

"It's too bad I couldn't get an easier person to buy a gift for unlike you two" Haya said, grinning.

"Honestly, what are the odd of us getting each others names" Zin said, looking at Midnight.

"Shut up about the odds" Midnight said, growling.

"I hope you three are hungry, tick tock, dinner is ready" Scrapperton said, as his bodyless head walked in thanks to his crab-like legs. "Now hurry up before it gets cold"

"Ok, Grandfather Scrapperton" Haya said.

The robot chuckled in delight and went back into the kitchen. The three stood there for a second til Zin spoke up, "Why do I have a feeling he gets on your nerves all the time"

"He does but . . . "Haya said, looking at Bronze as she kneels down to pick up Scrapperton for a tight hug. A huge smile formed on her face knowing he was once again back in her life after her parents abandoned her. "Bronze is happy and I can always shut him down when I need some me-time" she said.

* * *

_December 23_

"Antauri, tell me again why we're here" Chiro asked, a little uncomfortable being in a fabric and ribbon shop with a bunch of females in long line trying to get their present wrapped. They've been waiting in a line for nearly an hour and finally it was almost their turn.

"I'm buying my gift for the Secret Santa party"

"Oh, ok" Chrio said scratching his head.

"Can I help you two" The woman at the counter asked with a large smile.

"Chiro asked her if she has anymore "Starry Night Ribbon,"' Antauri asked.

"Um, my friend wants to know if you have anymore "Starry Night Ribbon"' Chiro asked the woman.

"Sorry, but we just sold the last one to that girl" She said, pointing to someone behind them.

Antauri turned around and for a second all the color faded from his fur. Outside the store, there was a girl holding a clear plastic bag with the ribbon in it while waiting for someone or something. She was bundle up in jeans, pink shoes and a pink winter coat with her long hair with pink streaks spread down in the back.

"Oh no" Antauri said to himself.

"Hey, isn't that-" Chiro started then Antauri finished it.

"Lili" Antauri said, biting his lip in fear from seeing his number one and slightly crazy fan.

_Meanwhile,_

"Ok, since Bronze only gave me fifty dollars to buy a gift and with the money you two have, we'll have enough to buy three gifts then spilt a hamburger with fires"

"Don't you have your credit cards" Zin asked.

"No, Bronze took those away from me"

"Even your emergency, emergency, credit card" Midnight asked.

"Yes, even that one" Haya said.

"Wow" The other two said.

"And since this is the so-call happiest, gift-giving time of the year, we'll split up so we can buy each other a gift" Haya said

"That's if I feel like it, remember" Midnight said.

"Either way, we'll meet up at Bronze's store in exactly one hour"

"Break" all three said and went their different ways.

* * *

Antauri rushed out of the store and stood two feet behind the teen and calmly cleared his throat. "Excuse me" He said, knowing very well the girl couldn't understand. 

Chiro rushed out of the store to see Lili turning around and nearly fainting from the sight of Antauri. "ANTAURI, OH MY GOD, IT'S REALLY YOU" she screams while swooshing down and pulling him in for a tight hug. Chiro could literally hear the black monkey's metal bones cracking from the tight hug. "THIS IS LIKE A CHRISTMAS GIFT COME TRUE, IT WAS LIKE THE THIRD THING I WANTED ON MY CHRISTMAS LIST IS FOR YOU TO COME UP TO ME INSTEAD OF ME CHASING YOU DOWN"

"She's crushing me again"

"Lili, did you buy the last "Starry Night Ribbon" Chiro asked.

"Yeah, stupid thing was expensive but I'll get more extra credit from my classes if I donate it to charity" Lili said.

"Well, is there a way you can let Antauri have it"

"Yeah, I mean I don't mind since it's Antauri but why do you want the ribbon" She asked Antauri while putting him down.

"Well, actually he wants to give it to Haya for a gift"

"Chiro, no" Antauri said, covering the young boy's mouth.

"Haya!!" Lili shouted causing a few people to stare.

"Whoa did I miss something" A teenage boy said, standing a few feet away from them. Wrapped in blue jeans, with a long green sweater and a green hat.

"Not now, Tiku" Lili said then turned her attention back to Chiro, "how could you honestly think I would give up this ribbon for some horrible beast"

"Because, it's Christmas" Chiro said.

"Hmph" Lili said and stormed off.

"Hey, wait, you're my ride home" Tiku said, running after her.

"Well, now what Antauri" Chiro asked.

"We have to make a deal with her"

"Is this really worth it" Chiro said, "I'm sure Haya would like something else"

"This is what she wants and I want her first Christmas to be special" Antauri said, chasing after Lili

"Wait" Chiro shouted causing Lili and Tiku to stop, "Antauri is willing to make a deal"

"Deal" Lili said, smirking, "what kind of deal"

Antauri whispered in Chiro's ear and Chiro spoke, "He said, whatever it is but he just wants the ribbon"

"Anything" Lili said, smiling. Tiku rolled his eyes and took out a candy bar to eat. "Fine, I'll give you the ribbon if you promise to go with me to my friend's New Year's Party."

"Is that the ugly girl, the blonde one or Bronze's party" Tiku asked.

"Shut up, Tiku" Lili said, hitting him in the arm, "don't you see, it will prove that I actually know the hyper force personally. And besides, I don't like Bronze. She always all has to be number one in everything little thing in High School and popular becuase she's rich and can talk to the Hyper Force"

"Wow, I didn't know you were so jealous of her. Does that mean we can't go to her party because I've been trying to get together with her and this might be a perfect way-" Tiku was cut off when he was punched in the arm again.

"Well, what do you say" Lili said, smiling.

Antauri bit his lip and lifted up his hand for the handshake to seal the deal.

_Meanwhile_

"I don't get how you of all people would like ribbons" Midnight said to Haya as they were walking down the street.

"Shut it, this isn't just a ribbon is The Ribbon and once I threat the owner of that store to save one for me, I'll have that ribbon by the end of the month" Haya said.

Midnight rolled his eyes as he tightens his grip on the two bags of stuff he and Haya bought and now all they have to do is find Zin and check out "The Starry Night" ribbon. He spotted something up ahead and stopped dead in his tracks. "Uh Haya, how many ribbons did you say they have left"

Haya walked over to the window of the fabric store and looked around for the ribbon, "I know there were two left yesterday but I don't see them" She said.

"Um, whatever you do, don't look ahead" Midnight said.

"What do you mean" Haya said, turning around and spotted Antauri, Chiro, Lala and Tutu just a few yards away. Antauri and Lili were holding onto the ribbon and Lili was giving Antauri a hug with a big smile on her face.

"If I didn't know better I say Antauri just gave away your "Starry Night Ribbon," Midnight said, "but why her of all people, she's not even invited to the Secret Santa party"

Midnight waited for a witty and insulting response but when he got nothing he looked down to see Haya was gone.

_Later that Night,_

"Are you alright, Haya, you've been very quiet tonight" Antauri said.

Haya was staying over at the Super Robot for the night because Bronze's Grandfather was keeping her up with stories of his youth. But she guessed that would happen since he doesn't have to sleep and it was "naughty" to shut him down again. She forced herself to leave Sprx and Otto alone and decided to sit down and drink some hot chocolate with Antauri.

"Is there something on your mind" Antauri asked, before taking another sip of his hot chocolate.

Haya glared at him then stared at the mug. It wasn't tampered with like the last time and it was actually pretty tasty but she wasn't in the mood. (_How dare he gives that whiny teenager my ribbon)_ She thought_. (And to think I actually thought he was alright. He knew I wanted that ribbon and he ended up buying it for that teenager craze fan_. _Maybe this is his way for giving him hell the first time he had to babysit me and would just laugh at me knowing he did something that will make me angry and hurt!)_

"Haya, will you talk to-"

"THERE'S NOTHING TO TALK ABOUT" She screamed while slamming her paw on the ground. Antauri fell over from the gust of wind she form while the room shook a bit. Her mug tips over causing the hot chocolate to spread all over the floor. "So stop asking me questions" she said.

Antauri sat up, a little shook from the sudden outburst as he stared at the spilled chocolate milk. That's going to be a hard stain to get out on his floor. He was glad they were having their hot chocolate in his room or else it would have been a bad scene in front of everybody. He looked at Haya who was just sitting there looking away with a rather, angry and somewhat hurt face. It was something he never saw before in the small cub. She had dropped her guard and accidently let her emotions get out of control. Her gem was flickering, her breathing was short and heavily and Antauri's room was shaking a little but not enough to be alarm.

"Is everything alright, Haya, did something happen to-"

"Will you stop talking!" She snapped and waved her paw sharply to the left. Another gust of wind flew and knocked over a few things on Antauri's wall.

"Haya!" Antauri said, trying not to raise his voice.

"Shut up" Haya shouted, getting up from the floor. She was mad, she hasn't been this mad since Bronze grounded her from blackmailing for a week."Don't talk to me ever again, I hate you" she said.

"You hate me, what did I do" Antauri asked, a little hurt.

"Don't act so stupid like Moron and Clueless, I thought you were actually better than they were but no, you're worst, you're beyond worst at least they don't pretend to like me then stab me in the back" Haya said, as the hatch open and she exits the room.

Antauri was down right stunned. He heard Haya telling everybody she met she hated them but the way she said it to him really struck him. He frown, Haya was mad at him and he didn't know way. He sighed as he got up to find a cloth to clean up the hot chocolate mess. At the corner of his eye, he stared at the spot where he hid Haya's gift.

"So much for making her first Christmas special" he said.

* * *

_December 24_

"You look wonderful, my dear Bronzey" Scrapperton said, cheerfully.

Bronze was wearing a green, glittery, sleeveless dress with her hair down and slightly curled. She stood there next to a mirror with her cane while adjusting her eyeglass. "Thanks Grandpa, but sometimes I wish these Convention parties weren't so classy that you had to dress up" she said, "these high heels are killing me"

"Well, we'll only be there for a few hours and be back in time to pick up Haya"

"Speaking of which, where is she" Bronze said.

"I think she's in the living room"

Bronze picked up Scrapperton and walked into the living room to find Haya watching T.V. "Haya, are you ready to go to the party at the Super Robot"

"I'm not going" Haya said.

"Not going, but isn't Middy and Zin picking you up"

"Yeah, but when they get here I'll just tell them we're not going and have a Christmas party here"

"Why don't you want to go, you were looking forward to it to see Sprx's face when he opens his gift"

"I just don't want to, that's all" Haya said.

"You know I don't like you being alone without a babysitter so you're going to the party"

"You can't make me" Haya said.

Bronze gave her a firm look, "how about we make a deal"

"What kind of deal" Haya asked.

"You go the party and be on your BEST behavior and in exchange, I'll let you open one of your presents right now"

"I can open one of my presents" Haya asked and Bronze nodded.

"Deal!" she said and with that, Haya ran over to the tree and grabbed the nearest gift that was wrapped in a blue and gold wrapping paper and started to rip the paper off. She tore open the box and took out her gift, "cool, the ever color changing Crystal" Haya said.

Scrapperton grabbed it with his robotic hand and examined it with his microscope eye, "ah, I heard about this one, there's only twenty of their kind and changes color when it makes contact with light. A great way to set a relaxing mood after a bad day"

"Twenty of their kind, that means it's not that pricey with it comes to money"

"Each one cost about five million, but the guy I traded it with didn't seem to know that" Bronze said, grinning.

"I'm still not going to the party" Haya said, firmly. Bronze glared at her then smile.

* * *

_At the Party..._

"No computer time for a week" Midnight said, "that's harsh"

"I hate it when she grounds me from things" Haya said, looking at her camera that was hanging around her neck "And I didn't do anything"

Zin snickered as he poured the fruit punch in a large bowl full of sprite. "Cheer up, Haya, we'll teach Antauri to give away your Christmas present" He said.

"yeah, I guess, but I never thought you would get so mad over a ribbon"

"Last time, idiot, it's not just a ribbon it's The ribbon" Haya said, "I was going to buy the last one but no, the stupid "wise" monkey bought it and ended up giving it to that snot nose teen."

"How sad" Midnight said, sarcastically

"When you two are done crying, will one of you pass the bottle"

Haya grabbed the bottle, "here it is the strongest bottle of alcohol I can find. It's a good thing, for once, we live next door to a drunken moron." she said, passing it to Zin.

"How did you get it without him noticing"

"He never locks his door and he was past out when I snuck in"

"One sip of this stuff will make anybody a drunken fool" Zin siad.

"Don't put it in the punch, stupid, put it in the eggnog" Midnight siad.

"Nobody drinks eggnog" Haya said.

"I know Antauri and a few of the guests do" Midnight said.

"Put it in the eggnog" Haya said.

"Hey, are you guys almost down with the punch" Nova asked, peeking her head into the kitchen.

The three quickly turned around to hide the bottle and put on their best smiles, "one minute" they said, all together.

Nova looked at them strangely, "ok, well, hurry up, everyone's here"

"You heard Little Miss Sunshine, let's go enjoy this happy go lucky party" Haya said, disgustingly.

Hour past like days, everyone was enjoying the party and spiked eggnog. Haya was force to sing stupid Christmas songs then got mock by Sprx for her singing ability. She kept her distance away from Antauri who was talking to Gibson and Sprx at the snack table.

"I don't see the big deal about this, Antauri, if she hates you, you should be happy about that" Sprx said.

"Sprx, there must be a reason for someone to hate another person" Gibson said, taking a sip of his eggnog. He made a slightly disgusting face from the taste but smack his lips and took another sip. "What's in this eggnog, it's rather good" he said pouring him another cup.

"Say that to her, but don't feel bad Antauri, she tells everyone she knows she hates them" Sprx said, only to get push aside a bit by Gibson, who was pouring himself another cup.

"She said I was worse than you and Otto" Antauri said, "and I don't know what I did that made her so mad"

"All I can say I feel bad for that person who had to buy her a gift" Sprx said.

Antauri stared at his cup of eggnog, sighed, and put it down, "I'm going to go see how's everyone else doing"

Gibson grabbed Antauri's cup and started to drink it.

"Take it easy on the eggnog, Gibson" Sprx said.

Haya stared at the giant Christmas tree and the small rectangle shape present with her name on it. She took a few minutes to search for Zin and Midnight's gift and place them side by side with hers. "How's it going, Haya" a voice asked while casting a shadow over her.

Haya turned around to see Eclyps with his ever warm loving smile. "Ok," she said, "all this Christmas stuff is slightly annoying and way too jolly for my taste"

"Well, isn't this your first Christmas"

"Yeah, why" she asked.

"I'm sure after a few more you'll like the season a bit better" He asked.

"I doubt it" Haya said, "but I'll be a little more cheery if a lot more people would try the eggnog"

"Why is that"

"Don't tell anyone but it's spiked" She said snickering.

"Oh" Eclyps said, "is that why Gibson is running off with the bowl of eggnog to his lab"

The two tigers turned to their left to see the blue monkey sneaking away with the bowl, "I guess, but I didn't see that one coming"

"Come on, guys, it's still early, I want to sing a few more songs" Otto said, happy as ever.

"I will if the girls go first" Xel said, laughing while Kai gave him a look then smile.

"I wouldn't mind, let's gather around and sing jingle bells" Kai said, putting on her santa hat.

"I protest" Haya said, til Middy and Zin pushed her into the crowd of girls. "I don't even know the words"

"Just follow us, ok" Nova said.

Haya rolled her eyes as the boys gather around to hear them sing. Otto, Chiro and another monkey known as Blade snuck off to find their presents. She wanted to protest but remembered that Bronze told her to behave and be . . . nice. So once again, she sang and once again, after the song was done, Sprx called her a pig and Eclyps threaten him.

As the party continues, Gibson popped out of his lab with a large grin and very drunk while holding another cup of eggnog. He was literally creeping everyone out and it only gotten worse or in some cases, funny when Zin and Midnight tried to pry the cup away from the blue which led to a weird fight.

Antauri finally stepped in and asked if everyone was ready to open presents.

Otto, Chiro, and Blade squeal like little girls as they literally dived into the present and started to hand them out. Haya sat next to Eclyps when Otto handed her her gift which she placed down next to her and stared at it. It read, "To Haya from Secert Santa" in a fancy curvy handwriting.

Once Nova received her gift she held it with one arm and said, "ok, I think we should open them one at a time so everyone can see what we got"

"I'm first" Otto shouted followed by Chiro and Blade.

"You three can go first" Zin and Midnight said.

One by one, everyone started to open their gifts and some were happy from what they got. Otto ended up getting a few gadgets he can build, Chiro got a Sun Riders collectors pack and Blade got a squirrel with wipe cream on it so it made it look like it was rapid. Nova and Kai were the only ones who got a huge gift which turn out to be punching bags they gave each other.

(_What are the odds_) Haya thought but quickly push that thought aside and whipped out her camera when Sprx opened his gift. He smiled in delight and hug the "My Little Pony" toy but quickly pulled away when everyone started laughing at him. He quickly got back into character and said, "I mean thanks to whoever thought this was funny"

"I did" Haya said, and took a picture. She laughed and ran behind Xel when Sprx tried to grab the camera from her, but luckily, Eclyps blocked him. She took another picture when Zin and Midnight open their present that they gave each other. Middy ended up getting a cat toy and cat nip and Zin got baby food. The two glared at each other but still try to act surprised among other things.

It was time for Antauri to open his gift, he glance over at Haya who made eye contact for a second before the little tiger turn away with an angry look. Antauri sighed and opened his gift and got a book that will take 242 years to read. The drunken Gibson got a spider which scared him and begged everyone for more eggnog. Xel finally got something to remove the pink color out of his fur and he knew Kai was the one who gave it to him.

"Me next" Haya said, grabbing the box and tearing it apart.

As if time had stop, Haya stared at the gift that was inside the box. Shining ever brighter thanks to the real gold color glitter was the "Starry Night Ribbon" The one she thought was lost forever but only four people knew about the ribbon and it didn't make sense. Zin and Midnight bought gifts for each other in the stupid Secret Santa so they couldn't have given it to her. Bronze wasn't part of the game so it only left one monkey. She looked up at Antauri who had a small smile on his face and mentally she growled. She hated him for making her feel guilty about the day before. Shaking her head, she pulled herself together and screamed, "A glittery blue bow"

While the rest opened their gifts, Haya tied the bow around her neck and stared at her reflection on the cold metal floor. On one part of the ribbon, in hand stitch writing, was her name in thin fancy lettering. Rare, cute and worth more money than all the planets combine and she thought the bow was great too. She looked up to see Kai moving around with the mistletoe plant and making everyone kiss under it. She quickly took a few snap shots til her camera ran out of battery.

"I got all of you under the mistletoe." She said, putting new batteries in her camera, "priceless"

She looked up to see everyone staring at her, "why are you so quiet and smiling"

It happened so fast that she didn't have time to react when someone placed a Santa Hat on her head with the mistletoe hovering over her. She looked up only to be kissed very lightly by Eclyps. Her face was cheery red and was blinded by a flash of light.

"Now that's for my website" Sprx said, laughing.

"Moron, give me the camera and I promise not to hurt you...much"

"Make me" Sprx said, running away.

"Ok" Haya said, chasing after him, "you asked for it"

Sprx panic and ran to his red tube while shoving the drunken Gibson aside in the process with Haya hot on his trail. Sprx barley made it to his red tube when Haya tackled him with his claws. While Sprx screamed in terrible pain the rest just laughed and continued to open their gifts.

_Later that Night_

"Ten minutes" Antauri thought, looking at the Christmas tree while counting down the minutes till Christmas. All the others went to bed with their gifts cuddled and clutch in their arms but the black monkey couldn't sleep for some reason. The party guests thanked them for a great party and went home to open their own gifts and sleep.

He slightly flinch when he heard someone coming up one of the six color tubes. At first he thought it was one of the team members telling him to go to bed, but when he looked he just saw a small gem glowing in the purple tube.

"I had a feeling you were still awake" A familiar voice said.

"Haya" Antauri said, when her appearance was revealed thanks to the lights on the Christmas Tree, "I thought you were asleep" He asked and noticed she was still wearing the "Starry Night Ribbon." Haya wanted to spend the night so Bronze came over around ten to drop off a few things and told her she'll pick her up in the morning.

"Couldn't sleep" Haya said, looking around to stare at anything but the black monkey's green eyes, "Plus, here" she said.

Antauri looked at the small box wrapped and tied up with a bow. He gently grabbed it from her paws and looked at it for a moment, "Is this tampered with"

"It's just a Christmas present so open it" Haya said, a little offended while looking at the floor.

Antauri sat down next to the tree and Haya and unwrapped the gift. Inside the box was the same crystal Haya got from Bronze. "It's the ever color changing Crystal, there's only twenty of their kind" Haya said, looking away. She really wanted to crystal.

"Why did you give me this, I thought you hated me" Antauri said.

"I thought you gave the last ribbon to Lili and I got mad then when I saw it in my present box I knew you were the one gave it to me and I guess this is my way to say . . . to say . . . " Haya ran her paw through her mane, "to say . . . you know"

"Sorry" Antauri finished her sentence

Haya made a gagging sound but nodded and Antauri smiled, "thanks" he said, "that was very sweet of you to do and no doubt Santa will-"

"Aunt 'Tauri, this is already making me sick don't make it any worse" Haya said.

The two stared at the Christmas tree for a minute til Antauri spoke again, "so what did you think of your first Christmas"

"Well, to be honest, all this gift-giving, being nice, people making others feel bad for not buying them gifts, the myth of Santa and all this joy and jolly happiness minus the rather nice tradition of the mistletoe thing made me realize that Christmas stinks" Haya said.

If the world of Shuggazoom city decided to end this would be the perfect time in Antauri's opinion, "Come on, you must like it a little"

"No, it stinks, plain and simple, stinks" Haya said, looking at the tree.

"But-"

"Stinks" Haya interrupting him.

Antauri sighed but couldn't help but chuckled a bit and smiled at the little cub when he noticed it was exactly midnight, "Merry Christmas, Haya" he said, in a defeated tone of voice.

Haya sighs angrily as she slightly tugs at her ribbon around her neck. "Merry Christmas, Aunt 'Tauri"

FIN

* * *

**Miss Queen B****: Well, I guess the spirit of Christmas can't change Haya for the better. Oh well, I hope you like my one-shot. **

**P.S. I did a one-shot a while back but forgot to mention so if you like the Otto/Nova couple like I do then check out my other one-shot called, "Entwined"**

**Have a save and wonderful Christmas.**


End file.
